User blog:Perrystar2272/NEWS: I might take the 100 story challenge!
Hey guys! I know other users are doing it, and I'm gonna do it too! Its the... 100 STORY CHALLENGE! The challenge! 1. Introduction Step right up! I-i-i-ts... THE 100 STORY CHALLENGE! 2. Love (Isabellas POV) "Phineas. Phineas? Are you there?" I asked. "Yes, Isabella?" asked Phineas. "I want to give you something." "What?" "This." I kissed him. Just then, zombies. 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace I walked in the room. A boy with red hair was sitting on his bed, crying. When I asked him what was wrong, he simply paused and bravely said, "My brother died." and he continued sobbing. 6. Break Away (screaming crowd) (Stars POV) Guys... Um... Guys... I need to BREAK OFF OF THIS SCREAMING ICEBERG OF PEOPLE! Stacy piped up and said to Candace: "Relax. Just relax. They might be the Paisly Sideburn Brothers, but its not like they're the Bettys, right?" I just need to go home. 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9.Drive Candace, I know you can do this. Just drive. Candace Gertrude Flynn was going to get her drivers license. And needless to say, her Mom was very frightened. 10. Breathe Again The cold,lifeless body of Ferb Fletcher lay in young Phineas' hands. "F-ferb...'" ''he cried. "''Dont go.. Dont forget me.. Breathe!" But he was gone. He had been. 11. Memory Candace thought. That was Perry's 6 anniversary. "I remember when we first brought you home." Phineas had said. 12. Insanity "Star!" Phineas yelled. "If you think we'll make this, then you've GOTTA be insane!" "I know!" the 15 year old Star replyed. 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning "Where were you last June 15th?" the police asked her. "The Gogoplex Mall. Easy." 17. Blood 18. Rainbow It had just stopped raining outside. Star yelled, "GUYS! Come check this out!" There was a GIANT rainbow outside! 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature "Is mother nature real?" Susie asked Star. "Of course she is, and if you disobey her, shes gonna kick your butt." "Oh. Okay then." 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars KLONK. The apple fell and hit him on the head. "Prettie starrs..." THUD. 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head "Lets gett out of here!!!" yelled Star. As they were scrambling to get out, Phineas screamed. "AAHHHH!" "What did I do?" asked Star. "YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEAD!" 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% (A few days after Test) Baljeet looked at his paper. "A 67%!?!?!" he yelled. "Why? WHYYYY!?" 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test "Hello class." Baljeets teacher said. "Today we will have a pop quiz. On..." Baljeet hoped it was science. It was his favorite subject. "Science." his teacher finished. "Starting now." *10 MINUTES LATER* "Hand in your tests, class." 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper "Whats in your wallet?" the CapitalOne ad asked. Star pulled out her wallet. "A pen, a piece of paper and my drivers license. And my museum pass." 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation Category:Blog posts